


Blood, Sweat, and Cum

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Come, M/M, Marking, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's skin is slick with sweat and blood, his eyes closed tight, hands bound together above his head with a leather belt tied to the headboard, and Dean swears he has never seen a hotter sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood, Sweat, and Cum

Sam's skin is slick with sweat and blood, his eyes closed tight, hands bound together above his head with a leather belt tied to the headboard, and Dean swears he has never seen a hotter sight. Sam's cock is so hard it looks painful, bound in a strip of leather much like his hands. Sam has bite marks and cuts and bruises covering his body, and yet he looks like he is happier than he has been in a long time. Dean rubs himself through his jeans watching, licking his lips as Sam begs for more.

The room is empty, save Sam and Dean, not like it had been not long before, when there were others there, others using Sam's willing body as Dean watched, marking and bruising and cutting his flesh in the way Sam loved so much. Dean prowls towards the bed, stripping, hand moving to caress Sam's thighs, causing Sam to spread his legs even farther. 

"Such a needy little slut, aren't you, Sammy?" Dean says, voice dark with lust. 

Sam moans, too high on pleasure to form words. 

"Wasn't enough, was it, Baby Boy?"

Sam shakes his head, looking at Dean, his eyes pleading. 

Dean smirks, moving his fingers to brush against Sam's abused hole. They slip in easily, Sam loose and soaking wet with cum. "Such a little whore, Sammy," Dean whispers, kneeling between Sam's legs and burying his face against Sam's ass, tongue snaking out to lap at the entrance. 

Sam is moaning, whimpering with want and need as Dean's tongue slips inside of him, lapping up cum from deep inside of his body. 

Dean's hands hold his hips, a bruising tight grasp of ownership. Dean can feel Sam trembling, knowing his brother needs to cum, knowing he's been denied orgasm for hours now, but Dean continues what he is doing. Sam will cum when Dean lets him, and Sam isn't allowed to cum until after Dean has. Dean continues to lick Sam's hole, until he is clean, until no one else's cum is inside of him. He pulls back, looking at Sam with a predatory gaze before slamming into him hard and fast, so hard that Sam's body moves up the bed.

Sam lets out a choked off moan as Dean begins to pound into him, his pace brutal. Dean's hands are gripping him so tightly, bruising his skin, fingernails drawing blood. It's harsh and bloody and messy, but Sam loves it, loves being used, loves being abused in the sweetest of ways. He can feel a hand in his hair, yanking his head back, and looks up into Castiel's eyes, the angel staring down at him with a hungry gaze. 

"That's it, Cas, fuck his mouth, fill our slut completely," Dean says, voice rough. 

The angel does as he's told, forcing his cock into Sam's open mouth, still holding onto Sam's hair, keeping Sam where he wants him. He fucks into Sam's mouth, loving the feeling of Sam swallowing around his cock. But Castiel won't cum in Sam's mouth, he never does when they do this. He'll wait until Dean is done fucking Sam, and take his turn filling Sam's body with his cum. "So pretty like this, Sam, such a good, good boy. You make me so happy," Cas says softly, petting Sam's face with his free hand. 

Dean lets out a muffled curse before he cums deep inside of Sam's body, "God, Sammy, so perfect, so good, gonna give you a present, you're such a good boy." Dean pulls out of Sam, moving so he is straddling Sam's hips, and sinks down Sam's cock, slowly, so slow it's maddening. 

Sam whimpers when Castiel pulls out of his mouth, but let's out a moan of pleasure when he feels the angel slide into his body, slow and tender, unlike all the others who have been inside of him this evening

It's always like this, Dean riding him slowly, hands running over Sam's chest, sliding through the blood, and Cas fucking him slow and tender, hands on Dean's hips, mouth on Dean's neck, sucking marks into Dean's flesh. The sight of the two of them would make Sam cum if he wasn't wearing his cock strap, as it is he thrusts weakly up into Dean every time Cas thrusts into him, like the three of them are parts of a well oiled machine. 

Cas flicks his wrist, releasing Sam's hands which instantly move to Dean's chest, fingers teasing his nipples. 

Dean moans with pleasure, reaching down to undo Sam's cockstrap, wanting to feel Sam cum inside of him. 

One of Sam's hands moves down to wrap around Dean's cock, Castiel's fingers joining Sam's as they tease Dean into another orgasm. When Dean's cum splashes across Sam's chest it sets Sam off, and he cums hard, so hard he almost passes out from the pleasure after being denied for so long. Like clockwork Cas follows soon behind, hot cum filling Sam's body. Castiel pulls out slowly, moving to sit against the headboard. 

Dean moves off of Sam's body before nodding at the angel, who pulls Sam between his legs, resting Sam's head on his shoulder, leaning forward to lick and kiss and suck marks into his flesh. Castiel spreads Sam's legs wide, and Dean moves between them once more, mouth instantly moving back to Sam's ass, tongue chasing the taste of Castiel and his cum inside of Sam. When Sam is clean once more Dean moves up to kiss him, sharing the taste with Sam before leaning up and sharing a kiss with Castiel. 

The three of them are messy and covered with sweat and blood and cum, Sam and Dean exhausted. Castiel pulls away from Sam, moving him so he is resting in Dean's arms. He walks from the bed and into the bathroom, filling the tub with warm water. With a fond smile he helps Sam and Dean into the large tub, sliding in behind Sam, and begins to wash them. When they are clean, Castiel helps them back to the bedroom, leading them to the clean bed and tucks them in. 

He will join them shortly, but first cleans up the mess, tossing the ruined sheets into the trash. As he turns off the lights, Castiel watches the two almost asleep men a smile on his face. He walks towards the bed and climbs in, being pulled into Sam's arms. Dean is behind Sam, holding his younger brother tight against his chest, like Sam has Cas, and moves one hand to rest on the angel's hip. It's a calm end to an intense evening, but they all love it.


End file.
